Reasons
by ZutaraGirl88
Summary: Why did Naraku attack the Taijiya village? Where are all the other Inu Youkais? What happens when Kagome is not the only one after Inuyasha's heart? Using most of my own characters, new characters welcomed.


Hey guys this is my first Inuyasha story, I'm using some of my own characters as well as the original cast, anyways I have read all of the Inuyasha Manga and there is something in the story line on both anime and Manga that I just don't understand. The destruction of the Taijiya village, I mean why? All Naraku said was that they might get in the way in the future, so this story is set there. This chapter is sixteen years before Kagome arrives. Please review and tell me what you think.

Reasons.

She was cornered, no where to run, surrounded by ugly and twisted monsters. She no longer cared about her safety but she held her pup in her arms, she had to run for her, to keep her alive. If only she had kept her pup at home, she would have been safe there under the care of the other Youkai there, however they never saw this attack coming, the twisted ugly monsters were none other than humans, the very humans that lived in the village they protected. They were unlike other Youkai, her family protected humans, had built villages where Youkai and Humans could live together, that of course resulting in more hanyous, but for this attack to happen so suddenly had to be the work of another Youkai. Looking over to her mate and male pup, her chest swelled with pride as she watched them fight side by side protecting her, however watching them fight made her greatest fears real, she wanted to be there to help, to fight along side them but there was no way to do that with her daughter in her arms.

Her mate turned and looked at her, jumping towards her as he used his sword to cut a clearing through the attackers, he ordered her to run and hide. She ran towards her castle but the monsters awaited her and jumped on her in an ambush, panicking she looked around but found no one to assist her, she was alone. Alone or not she could no longer wait to be saved, protecting her pup was everything, more important that her life. Using her fangs she attacked, ripping the throats out of those who attacked her, however for every one she killed the more wounds she got. She was lucky that these humans weren't really skilled in killing her kind; she was a Daiyoukai, a great and royal demoness, the Lady of the North.

Growling at the dead humans she thought it best not to return to the Castle, if this was organized by another Youkai then they would be at the Castle. Using her strong sense of smell she sniffed the blood filled air, turning around until she latched onto a scent. A human village that wasn't too far from here, she set off towards it, growling in annoyance as the scent of death was getting closer to her, she felt tired and weak, watching the blood pump out of her. She knew her fate but wanted to change that of her daughters, she hoped that the village would take in her daughter, teach her to protect herself as well as to enjoy her life. Unlike her, her daughter would show her emotions, as a Daiyoukai she was trained to keep a sonic mask on her face at all times, but she knew that it was the emotions of the human warriors that made them strong, there will to fight and protect. Sniffing around once more caused her to growl in anger; the village she was traveling to was a Taijiya village, a demon slayer home. She sighed as she began to sniff out another village but to no luck, this Taijiya village would have to do, she had no time to find another village.

When she finally arrived at the Taijiya village the bells had already started to ring to signal all the slayers of her approach, there was nothing she could do to harm them, even if she was at full strength. Death's claws where already at her neck threatening to end the pain she was feeling, but there was no way she could leave her daughter with no one to care for her. Her attention was taken away from the pain as the gates of the Taijiya village opened up to reveal the Taijiya's in their matching outfits, there was only one man that had a unique outfit, she guessed that he was their leader, pretty stupid to dress your leader to stand out. The loss of blood caught up to her as she fell to her knees, growling in pain as she held her daughter tightly in her arms, she would still protect her daughter if the Taijiya refused to help her.

The Taijiya slowly walked up towards them, all of them on guard staring at the Inuyoukai and the pup who in turn stared back. She was a Daiyoukai she would never allow herself to show fear or weakness, however if this went bad then not only would she die but her daughter would as well. Placing her pup on the floor softly, pushing her towards the Taijiya before eyeing the slayers up.

"Please, which of you is the leader" asked the Youkai, she knew the answer but she thought it best to keep her mouth closed, she watched as the man in the unique uniform stepped forward, "Please take my pup, we were attacked by the village we protected. My pup hasn't done any harm to anyone and she will die without a female to care for her"

"Why should we take her in?" questioned the leader, looking over the Youkai, he noticed that she was a Daiyoukai, Lady of the Northern Lands. The leader knew that their hunting grounds were close, in fact due to that the Taijiya themselves had been protected.

"I will die; I can smell death closing in. My mate and I have always protected humans, we had no idea the humans would attack us, so please protect us this time, take my pup, she is far more important that I, if you must then kill me but in return make her as your pup" The Youkai almost cried as the leader picked up her daughter, she watched him study her markings, he knew that the markings she had now would fade with age, so she would be able to live as a normal human. The Daiyoukai knew that if her pup was here then she would be safe.

"What is her name?" asked the leader, looking down at the Youkai that had now fallen to the ground, he noticed that she was in pain even if it did not show on her face, not many Youkai or humans could void all emotion from their eyes.

"Pengana, meaning Last Hope" the Daiyoukai's breath was short and fast, she was sweating heavily as she tried to hold the pain in. She looked up at the leader as he looked down at her; she gave him a weak smile and a small nod as if reading his mind. He turned away from the weak Youkai as he entered the village.

Unbeknown to the Taijiya a small Inuyoukai pup watched from the trees, he had been ordered to follow the two females to make sure they were safe; however the appearance of the Taijiya caught him off guard, so he took cover in the tree out of sight. He watched as the pup was taken away from its mother, her sword removed from her as the Taijiya ready their weapons. He watched as the Daiyoukai smiled sadly before she howled in pain, the Taijiya's weapons tore and ripped at her flesh. Anger filled the boy as he rushed to inform his father of the event that had just befallen the Northern Inu family.

His father had just finished off the last of the humans as he heard his mates painful last cry. He had failed to protect his mate and pup, growling sadly as his son came into the clearing, he had asked his son to protect his mother and sister but by the looks of him he had not even fought against what ever had killed them.

"Father! The Taijiya killed Mother and they have taken Pengana into the Village. We need to attack now father, to get revenge!"

"Silence pup!" commanded the Daiyoukai, he glared at his son with sorrow filled eyes "Pengana will die without a mother, even if the Taijiya have taken her in, without mothers milk Pengana would grow weak and die" his face and voice were calm as if nothing phased him but his eyes were dead, inside his heart was broken. He lost his pup and mate there was nothing left for him. "Pup, we leave for the West, Lord Sesshomaru needs to be informed about the events that have undergone"

"This Sesshomaru would like you to explain Lord Hayatarō" a proud, regal looking Youkai entered the clearing, his golden eyes looked over the older Daiyoukai, he could smell the poison in his blood however he kept his face calm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came the pup's shocked voice as he bowed to the Western Lord, thoughts entered his head, wondering why the western lord was there in the North, had his father called him to the castle?

"A human village attacked us milord, while we were hunting, Lady Inugami ran to the castle only to be ambushed, the pup told me that she ran to the Taijiya village and was killed"

Sesshomaru growled in anger, glaring at the Daiyoukai. His hand hovered over his sword as he stretched out his claws "So not only did you fail your mate, but you allowed mine to be killed also! Explain to me why I should allow you to live?"

The boy watched his father stay silent, looking over his face the boy frowned, and his father was sad, in pain and scared. He didn't understand why his father would act like this until his nose picked up his fathers scent. Poison, a human had poisoned him, the leaking blood from his arm and chest proved that, he noticed his father nod at the western lord before the boy stared in fear at Sesshomaru. The West Daiyoukai lifted his sword and with one quick fluid movement ended the Northern Daiyoukai's life.

"Father" the pup cried clinging to the body of his father glaring at Sesshomaru, how dare he kill his father, they were old friends so why did the western lord do that. A low growl escaped the boy's throat, his claws stretched as he showed off his fangs. Sesshomaru glared at the boy, slightly amused; did this pup really think he could take him?

"Now pup, tell me was your father lying?" Sesshomaru placed the bloody sword against the boys neck, threatening him with a low warning growl.

"...Not really milord. Pengana was taken in by the Taijiya village; she will die without mother's milk"

Sesshomaru glared in the direction of the Taijiya village, rushing towards it leaving the pup to cry over his father's body. As he ran towards the village he noticed Lady Inugami's body, Hayatarō had been telling the truth but it still didn't change things, his friend had been in a large amount of pain and his eyes had begging Sesshomaru to kill him. He needed to get closer, jumping unnoticed into a nearby tree which over looked the village, he saw a human man carrying his young mate to be, rage and anger filled him as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Mine" came his inner beast "Take mate now!"

"She is but a pup, removing her now will kill her" his golden eyes scanned the Taijiya; none of them would hurt her, that he knew.

Meanwhile in the village the leader, his wife and little girl stood in the centre of the other villagers with the Youkai girl, there were a few whispers going around saying that the Youkai child should have been killed with the other and that the village was now cursed for accepting the child into it. The leader believed that the Daiyoukai didn't have the strength to curse them let alone cause them any harm, no the Daiyoukai loved her daughter that he was sure on, she had no choice but to leave her daughter in the Taijiya care.

"Today we welcome and accept a new member into the Village! Although she is not like us we will teach her and raise her to be human! She will become my daughter, she will become a Taijiya! For those whom wish to argue about my ruling speak now!"

"That child will kill us all!"

"She's a Youkai, we should kill her!"

The voices of the villager's fears were spoken, he understood why they were worried because he himself had also had these worries, but this child was nothing but a new born, she had yet to do any harm.

"People please; this ones mother and father were Daiyoukai, the Lord and Lady of the North. We all know them, respect them and we are grateful for them. They have protected us, in fact the only reason Pengana is with us today is because of a Village they protected. Now tell me was that fair on them! Now it's our turn to protect one of them!" Mutters were heard around the villagers, none of them rejected the idea of Pengana staying with them, they just feared what she could become however if they really were going to train her to be a Taijiya then everything would work out.

Suddenly the bells were heard, the Taijiya rushed to their huts to change, jumping out ready only to find a tall regal Inuyoukai at the gates with the leader. The leader held the small Youkai child in his arms as he looked over the regal Youkai. Sesshomaru looked down at the pup, his chest swelling with pride, she would be a worthy mate, her golden eyes and black onyx hair, yes she would be worthy of Sesshomaru, she would be trained of course and in turn she will grow to be very powerful and thus have very powerful pups.

"I take this is your child?" asked the leader as he handed the child over to Sesshomaru, he held the black haired girl, the pups eyes looking up at him. He let himself smile for a moment before masking his face once more. The pup's hand reached up to his pelt and pulling it closer to her, she sniffed it then looked back up at Sesshomaru as if understanding who he was.

"This pup is my mate to be." handing the girl back to the village leader Sesshomaru turned around not wanting to look at the girl more than necessary. However the girl refused to let go of his claws, as if she didn't want him to leave. "From now on....you have the protection of the Western Lord, as long as Pengana is here then you are safe"

"Thank you milord, but apart from being your mate to be, why is this girl so important?" asked the village head looking at the girl who had finally let go of the Daiyoukai. The leader looked up at Sesshomaru, wondering what was going through his head.

"Pengana....is the last female Inuyoukai. If anything happens to her...you will die"

With that said Sesshomaru left the village picking up Lady Inugami as he walked towards the clearing where he had left the male pup and his father's body, watching the boy trying hard to dig a grave for his father, Sesshomaru felt he should help, for he caused the boys pain. Placing the Lady next to her mate he used his sword to dig a large chasm in the ground, large enough to fit the two Daiyoukai, picking up Hayatarō and his mate and throwing them into the ground, looking at the boy giving him a nod.

"You cover them"

The boy nodded and did as he was told, using his claws to cover his parents with soil, Sesshomaru disappear into the forest only to return with two head stones, when the boy had finished covering them Sesshomaru placed the head stones. The pup stayed silent, his eyes showed confusion but like a true Daiyoukai his face was calm.

"Boy the North will be protected for now, come. You have much to learn about being a Daiyoukai, I will teach you"

The pup stared at Sesshomaru with hatred however he nodded in agreement, if he wasn't strong enough his home would be taken from him, he would not allow that to happen. He stood up and followed the Western Lord, vowing that the Taijiya humans would pay for destroying his family.


End file.
